halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant supercruiser
Untitled Isnt this the same as Covenant ? -ED 02:38, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Don't think so. RelentlessRogue 07:34, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Covenant supercruiser The covenant supercruser is not a carrier class, its a cruiser class, as the name sugests its a larger verion of a battle cruiser, it is a command cruiser -- Darth nexes 20:42, 14 November 2006 It also has similar armaments and length to the Reverence-class Cruiser mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:11, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Conjecturalization My name for this is conjecturalized. It has been listed as a large cruiser...super + cruiser = supercruiser. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 20:35, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Conjecturalized isn't a real world. To make a guess, to make something up to post speculation is something called, conjecture. -- Yamanba 06:14, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Votes for Deletion *'Delete this fan fiction name is mere conjecture, or speculation. Speculation is something that is banned on Halopedia. -- Yamanba 06:14, 20 November 2006 (UTC) *'Strong Keep' - the information on this ship is real, it is simply the name that is under dispute. It was a major plot device in the Fall of Reach, and was a large reason for the Covenant's sack of the UNSC. Like Wookieepedia does, I recommend to keep it the way it is: with the hypothesized name, but a tag listing its ambiguity, unless you have something better? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 16:57, 20 November 2006 (UTC) *'Keep - Unless you can prove the ship found in Halo: The Fall of Reach on page 297 during the Fall of Reach is without a doubt an , then it would be "rampant speculation" to say this is an Assault Carrier, would it not?--Rot 2334 6.12.06 ::An update on that, this quote is describing the Covenant ship in question on page 323 in Halo: The Fall of Reach. "The covenant ship centered on the main view screen. This close Captain Keyes saw how huge the ship was- three times the mass of a normal cruiser." The quote doesn't prove without a doubt the ship is called a supercruiser, which I am not trying to prove, but it does give very good reason to believe the ship is a cruiser, which an is not (the whole carrier thing kind of disqualifies it from being a cruiser). Earlier, on page 297 "One Covenant ship sat in the center of the pack, a gigantic vessel, larger the 3 UNSC cruisers." The common comparison to a cruiser rather than any other ship, and the use of the word normal in the 323 quote imply that it is a cruiser. Thus, I think it is safe to say this is not an . And thus, I think it is safe to leave this ship up until we have an official name for it.--'Rot' 1539 7.12.06 :::Concur as per Rot. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ''' 17:47, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. Stephen Loftus's scale chart (http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_scalecomparison/?display=CapitalShips) shows an Assault Carrier to be about three times the length of a CCS-class cruiser, and usually three times the size means about three times the length in something where length is the prominent dimension. Just my farthing. Just one question, are unregistered users allowed to vote?24.251.125.185 04:21, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, the HBO chart puts the at around five times the UNSC cruiser, which is slightly large than three times. The mystery ship at the Fall of Reach is approximately 3km long, perhaps more. The Assault Carrier is a tad over 5km. :::Such an oddity that I misread the argument here. The CCS-class Battlecruiser is actually '''exactly three times the length of a Covenant . However, the Battlecruiser is also longer than a regular Covenant Cruiser, which is estimated to be less than 1500m. ::::--'Rot'Brandon 22:58, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::: ::::It has a page in the "Halo encylopiedia" wich IS canon. taht alone should be ehough. Jabberwock xeno 23:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Covenant Super cruiser What if the mysterious ship was the ship in Halo First Strike with the five bublous section and a dozen energy projectors. After all, projectors do emit a silver white beam described by a Spartan as the larger ships have them while there was one fired to clear an opening in the forerunner location underground. :That's the Covenant Battleship. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 17:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Covenant Battleship is also a conjecturelized name for the mystery ship at the ''Unyielding Hierophant. However, seeing as how the minimum length of the Supercruiser is 3000m (roughly assuming the cruiser used to describe it is a UNSC cruiser) and the mystery ship is 2000m long. :--'''RotBrandon 22:55, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Dang it! Is this a Class of Cruiser like the name says or it is a Class Battleship as the description says??!?!? Fix it! --Gzalzi 22:52, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Covenant Supercruiser size If the covenant supercruiser is 3 times the length of a marathon cruiser than shouldnt it be 4.5 kilometers long and not over 3.5 kilometers since the marathon cruiser page saids its 1500 meters long and not 1192 meters long shown on the other page and even if its the halcyon cruiser the size of it is 1170 meters long and times that by 3 and its 3510 meters and the page of the covenant supercruiser saids its over 3576 meters so it cant be the halcyon but the marathon with 1500 meters. The marathon with 1192 meters will be 3576 meters if you times 1192 by 3. Assault Carrier is 5300 meters long if you multiply 1500 times three it is 4500 meters but less than 5000meters so it is possible that this was just a rough estimate. Or that they meant a CCS-class battle cruiser which is 1/3rd the length of an Assault Carrier. The reason I think its unlikely to be an Assault carrier is the POA destroyed it and the Assault carrier gutted a Marathon in Halo 2 and Marathon>POA. And an Assault carrier passed through 75 UNSC warships and a buch of Orbital defense platforms its gotta be powerful. Someone change the size of the marathon cruiser from 1500 meters to 1192 meters and since the size of the covenant supercruiser depends on the size of the marathon cruiser I'm going to change the size of the supercruiser to the size of 3 marathon cruisers witch will make it 3576 meters. In other words I'm going to rechange the size of the supercruiser to the size it had before witch was 3576 meters. Possible Appearance in New Mombasa? I know it has been stated that the ship UNSC IN AMBER CLAD followed was an assault carrier, but think, the CLAD was 478 meters long. The ship the CLAD chased was at least 100 times its size, so...no wait, is it possible there's an even bigger class of ships in the Covenant, not including High Charity?M.C. Spartan 19:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC)M.C. Spartan There becomes a point at which making a ship any larger becomes utterly pointless. You can only stuff so many weapons into a hull, and extremely large ships are also extremely hard to maneuver. If your dimensions are correct, than the unknown covenant ship is >47800 meters in length. The Earth is 12756 meters in diameter. Unless the Covenant is building ships larger than planets, I find this fishy. Plus I want to see their shipyard :) -- Nutarama 04:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) In addition, any ship that large would have enough armament to destroy entire fleets, much less the Clad -- Nutarama Sorry, but earth is 12756 kilometers in diameter, so just being 47 km long doesn't make this ship bigger than the planet. 17:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Name Change I believe that "Covenant Sniper Ship" would be a more fitting name for this article. On page 295 it is said that it's "going to snipe our ships," plus it is not at all utilized like a cruiser during the battle. EldritchWarlord 03:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Battle of Reach In the book Fall of Reach, this ship once fired at and destroyed five UNSC ships with simultaneous energy projector shots. Does anyone else find it rather odd that, given the energy projector is stated to outrange the ODP, the covenant did not simply use this ship to snipe the defense platforms? The ship could have done it in four salvos, and the covenant losses in the battle would have been dramatically less. You'd think after they realized how powerful the ODP is, they'd take them out from range, rather than with the slipspace microjump sacrifice trick they used. Just a thought. Quakeomaniac 22:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Another point about the Battle of Reach, the confrontation between one of these cruisers and the PoA was simply put... complete BS. There is NO WAY the PoA should have won that fight, not unless the ship master was a brute (or something equally retarded). What other thoughts exist amongst halopedians about this engagement? Quakeomaniac 06:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE READ This is obsurd. The largest Covenant non-planatoid vessel is the Supercarrier, not the supercruiser. The supercarrier is 27km long = 88,582 feet long. The supercruiser is 11k feet long. I would like to point this out: The Halo: Reach main screen, where you see the CCS class Battlecruiser, and multiple other Covenant ships carrying out glassing ops. But one lone ship, in the top left hand section of the screen, is mysteriously unidentafiable, you can count at least 1 Assault Carriers, and multiple CCS class Battlecruisers. But this massive ship, is closer to the screen than the Assault Carriers and seems larger at first but you have to take distance into consideration. I beleive, and take note Im making an accurate assumption, that it as a Supercruiser deployed to Reach in the late battle. Please note this image can be seen directly above the image saying MAIN MENU. LIKE THIS> Supercruiser MAIN MENU. Some things that should be changed In Halo: the Fall of Reach, it is stated that the supercruiser (I'll just use that name for now) was "3 times the mass" of a UNSC cruiser. Now, 3 times the mass does not convert to three times the length of a UNSC cruiser so I think this should be changed. Also, as far as I know, the picture of the "supercruiser" right now is a CCS battlecruiser (the ones the Elites used to glass voi to get rid of the flood). Grenades228 07:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :We had the same problem with the Marathon-class cruiser. The Halcyon was notable for being the smallest UNSC cruiser, leading to some confusion when it was revealed that the Marathon was only a few meters longer. It was referring to the fact that it was one-third the tonnage - essentially the ship's weight had it been built on Earth soil - and not its overall length. The English language gets confusing when referring to mass and weight; length and volume because it sampled words from other languages. "Long" and "short" only refer to length. "Big" and "small" can refer to all three, while "heavy" and "light" refers to weight.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 14:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Now that Invasion is out is there anyway for us to get an image of the Supercruiser? Please and thank you Councilor 'Rumilee 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC)